


Forms of Address

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Future Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Forms of address are discussed in the Headmaster's office.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Forms of Address

**Author's Note:**

> In 2010, I wrote, [Going Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571117) (PG; Severus, Hermione, Original Female Character; 500 words): With Hermione's support, Severus takes action after an instance of bullying. Ten years later, my sentiments haven't changed. To borrow from Eddie Redmayne, _Trans women are women, trans men are men and non-binary identities are valid_. It disappoints me that, in this regard, Jo Rowling is on the wrong side of humanity.

"I'm not a witch. I'm not a wizard. I'm a _magick_."

"But because you were born a—"

"Genitalia isn't identity, Mum! I'm a magical person, a magick."

"Why must you—"

"Remember when you explained 'Ms.' to Grand Molly?"

"Yes, of course, but—"

"It doesn't show marital status like 'miss'—and 'magick' doesn't show gender."

"I do understand that, Rose, bu—"

"That's not my—"

" _Ros_ , you keep telling me that I'm not listening, but it's _you_ who isn't!"

"You forget my name all the—"

"You only just told me about it. It will take time for me to get used to it."

"It's taking an awfully long time, I think!"

"Ros Granger-Weasley, please be—momentarily—silent."

"Yes, wizard."

"And _respectful_."

"Yes, sir."

"You were saying, Mrs. Granger-Weasley?"

"I, er, yes, I was saying, Headmaster Snape, to you, Ros, that officially, the Ministry's Department of Records still lists you as—no, do not interrupt! This is for your benefit."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. You're still listed as female—but the Headmaster has a way to correct that."

"You do, sir? Really?"

"Indeed. Hogwarts' Book of Students should provide us all the proof we require. Look."

"This says—Mum! Why didn't you say anything? The Book of Students has my proper name and . . . and—"

"And, er, classification. 'Ros Granger, Nonbinary, Gryffindor House.'"

"Why does the book need to know 'classification', anyway?"

"That's a fair question, Magick Granger, but one to which I have no answer."

"But this will help with the Ministry's classification of you, sweetheart."

"Mum, I—"

"Yes, I'm your mum, and you are and will always be my sweetheart."

"Okay, just no more 'miss'?"

"No more miss, but 'magick' is going to take some getting used to, Ros. You'll have to be patient with me."

"I'll take this matter up with the Ministry, Mck. Granger. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir. Bye, Mum!"

"I love you, Ros!"

"Just 'Granger' is it, now?"

"Ron doesn't understand. He . . . ."

"And you? Is it still 'Granger-Weasley'?"

"Yes, but not for long. I'll be Miss Granger again soon."

"Excellent. . . . Liquorice Wand?"


End file.
